Taken
by writerofthecentry
Summary: Things are going well with Tobias and Tris, what happens when one of the initiates take interest with Tris? This is my first fan fiction please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent **

**This is my first fan fiction please no****flames**

Tris POV

Today is the choosing ceremony and Tobias and I are training the transfers and, Christina and Uriah are training the dauntless born. I have been waiting for this day since I became a member of dauntless. Tobias and I are in our apartment, Tobias is snoring and his leg is on my legs and his hand is draped over the top half of my torso from are last night wrestling mach. I love Tobias he is the best thing that happened to me in dauntless, he's there for me always and will make sure I am safe:

_Flash back_

_Last year I was sitting in my favorite coffee shop just before the member ceremony then this tall boy walked in he had broad shoulders and had green eyes and didn't look like he was to friendly. He walked up to me and started to talk but I didn't catch what he was saying until he grab my arm "hello , I'm talking to you .." He yelled into my ear, I shook him off me. "Get off me" he let me go but then he picked me up and took me out of the coffee shop I scream and kick and hit him hard in the back. My eye site starts to go black my eyes are blurring up from all the yelling, then all of a sudden I drop and I hear the sound of punching but I'm not being the one punched. Someone warm picks me up in his arms and carries me to a room. When my vision came back I saw that Tobias was the one who saved me._

My alarm started to blare into my ear telling me that it was 7:30 and that I had 40 minutes to get ready before I had to be at at the net. I shake Tobias softly

"Babe 5 more minutes please!" Tobias grunts and rolls over .

" Tobias we have to get ready or were going to be late for the first jumper!" Tobias doesn't move so I get up swiftly walk to his side of the bed and rip off his blankets rapidly .

"get up four" I know he hates when I call him that,he glares at me I just smile and lean in to kiss him when he pulls me to bed making me slap him in the stomach. He wines for about one minute then he climbs out of bed and heads to shower to get ready . while Tobias is in the shower I dig in my drawers for something to wear, I finally find a tight black tank top that showed off my birds and black shorts that stop mid thigh and my back converse. As I was putting my converse on Tobias comes up behind me picks me up and spins me around. I squeal loudly. "I love you Tris prior" as he put me down he closed the space between us. His lips are comforting and warm, every time we kiss I feel the spark grow even bigger than it all ready is.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton" I whisper in his ear.

**Thanks for reviewing more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 2

We head for the net around 8:10, it's very nice today in the dauntless compound and very loud just like always. I've gotten use to all the noise, when I first arrived I couldn't Handel it but now its apart of me. We finally reach the net and have 10 minutes to spare. I look at Tobias and see he is already looking at me .

"What" I smile at him

"Just thinking" he hugs his face in my hair with a chuckle "I just can't believe that it's been exactly one year since I met you" he smiles so big that the smile looks painful. We go to the net and hop on to the woven rope, as I am climbing on he grabbed my waist so fast it tickled and I jolted backwards into his warm loving arms as he laughed I slapped him in the face so hard I left a hand print on his cheek.

"What was that for!?" Says Tobias holding his cheek

"For tickling me" I say as I kiss Tobias on the cheek. As Tobias and I lay on the net I hear a soft laugh in the distance. Christian, Will and Uriah come running down the narrow hallway.

"Ahh stop it stop it put me down!" Christina squeals as will has her slumped over his shoulder.

"Not until you give me a kiss!" Will say puckering his lips. Christina and will have been dating since initiation, I even remember when she told me: we were sitting in the dorms and she asked me if I could be a girl it was some conversation but I'm glad for them, there a really cute couple. I also remember when I saw that I was a dauntless member Tobias and I kissed right in front of will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shana and Lynn they were all shocked I can still remember the faces they made. I keep thinking about that day Christina pulled me out and we started screaming and laughing and talking all night.

"Hey Tris are you there!? You look like you just saw a rat crawl out of my nose!" Uriah screams as he snaps his fingers in my face.

"Hm? Sorry I'm just remembering when Christina told me you guys were dating and how shocked you all were when you saw four and I kiss." I laugh and I am joined by them. After about 5 minutes of talking and laughing everyone shows up and we hear the blazing horn of the train and a lot of screaming and laughing. I look up and see a white and black blob fall from the sky, when the figure hits the net I realize its a girl who jumped. I go toward the net and see her figure in the net fumbling to get to her knees, she is tall with blond hair and hazel eyes, she has broad shoulders she looks like she is strong and can win in fights. I help her off the net, time to get my instructor face on.

"What's your name?" I say with small smile she looks nice.

"Hi, my name is Sophie!" She wishers

"First jumper Sophie!" I yell to everyone else and when I say her name there is screams and whistling and pumping of fists all around us. The same thing happens to me when four said my name for the first time. I send her off to the side after I hear a faint scream and it grew louder and louder till it was stopped by the thud of the net. Another girl I'm starting to think that there are no guys. When I pull her off the net I see that she's from abnegation I can't believe it that she transferred I am going to have ask her if she's divergent but I can't do it now.

"Um hi I'm Myah." She quietly says, she walks over by four and Sophie as more people come jumping off the roof I help 1by 1. We get 9 transfers and 10 dauntless born, there are:

2 erudite- john, Keven

2 amity- Levi, Carmen

4 candors- Sophie, Ben, Rachel, Jessie

1 abnegation - Myah

Tobias walks to my side but doesn't touch me, we decided that were not going to tell the initiates that were dating so they will take us seriously.

"I'm four and this is six we train the transfers and Christina and Uriah are training the dauntless born" his voice booms over everyone. When Christina and Uriah take the dauntless born initiates on of the candor I think his name was Jessie spoke up like every year.

"Why are you names numbers?" Jessie murmured, this happened last year I remember when Christina asked that question. I look over at Tobias and see that he has his mouth open about to speak but I cut in.

"Ha if I wanted your smart comments I would've joined that faction, but no I didn't so shut your trap!" I snapped. his face turned red with embarrassment I see everyone around him giggling but when they see me they stop and look like they just peed their pants. Tobias just smiles at me and begins the tour.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent Thanks for the reviews please more reviews for some ideas that could happen please I love your guys input my chapters might be short so sorry:)**

Chapter 3

We walk to the pit down the long paths, I turn around to see if anyone is paying attention but no one is so I grab Tobias hand and squeeze it. It takes about 2 minutes to get to the pit so its not that far but I can hear one of the initiate conversation I think its Levi and that erudite kid um john talking and I wish john didn't speak because I want to turn around and punch him.  
"So do you know if six is taken? I love mean and viscous if you know what I mean!" John whispers."I'll get close to her make a move and then disappear like I do to every other girl." That jerk, when I look up Tobias looks like he's going to punch him but I just squeeze his hand telling him not to.  
"No I don't I'm from amity not erudite and you shouldn't treat girls like there some kind of toy! They should be respected, not hurt every girl wants a guy to treat them right they don't want their heart to be played with!" Levi almost screamed that by the time he finished that last word all the initiates were looking at him in awe, I can't even believe that came out of him. I want to say something but its to late because four cuts in and I'm kinda relieved.  
"This is the pit! You'll eat and shop here! If you will follow me we'll go to dorms were you can talk about witch girl you like but john don't talk about six like that! This might be dauntless but we respect girls!" That shut john right up I give him a glare so he'd back off, he does so I'm glad . we walk to dorms in silent by the time we get there I want to run and chase Tobias around the pit. We always did that before he wanted to tell me something important and by the looks in his eyes he does. I want to talk with Levi and thank him for saying that but I decide that I will wait for later. I turn and walk down the hallway with Tobias holding my hand lightly, lightly enough that I can get out of the grip. I check to make sure that non of the initiates are in sight and I bolt down the hallway towards the pit not looking back if he's following me. I can hear his feet behind me and him laughing in my ear I try to run faster but instead I get flopped over Tobias' shoulder .  
"Put me down!" I scream he starts to tickle me and I begin to wiggle hoping he'll drop me,but he doesn't he just caries me through the pit and up to our apartment. He lightly throws me onto the bet making me bounce. I have to tell him that I got letter from max asking me if I want to be a leader of dauntless but I don't know how's to say it because I know what his answer is going to be. I am scared that he'll get mad at me for even thinking about it but I guess I can't keep this from him. I sit up on the bed and crawl over to Tobias and sit on his lap giving h a slow but quick peck on the lips.  
I pull away and look into his dark blue beautiful eyes.  
"Tobias I have to tell you something." I say just hoping he won't get mad or upset.  
"What is it Tris!" His face shows a bit of worry "well... um... igotaletterfrommaxaskingifiwanttobealeader" I scramble from my lips so fast it sounded like gibberish.  
"Hu?" He wishers with a confused look on his face.I too a deep breath and said it slower.  
" I got a letter from max asking if I want to be a leader. But I wanted to ask you first just in case you don't want me to take..." I'm cut short from Tobias' lips kissing me, I feel relieved that he's not mad I relax into the kiss and move my hands up into his hair and play with it and he has his hand on my hips making me steady. He always knosws how to shut me up in the perfect way. He moves his hands up to my neck to hold my head in place and we just sit there kissing not even finishing our conversation. After are little make out section I pull away from Tobias to finish what I was saying.  
"Baby, what should I do?" I murmur into his shoulder  
"Well I don't think you should do it because they will just manipulate you. But it's your choice hun." He speaks calmly I know he doesn't want me to so I guess I can turn it down.  
"Ok I'll turn it down I don't want to take it if yup don't want me to" he smiles at me and I put my head into his shoulder. When I put my head up I see the the clock ot reads 12:07 pm I stand up fatigue and hold my hand out in front of me for Tobias to grab it and he does. He give me a quick kiss on my check and we head off to the food court .

**Thanks Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We push open the big heavy door and enter to a big blazing loud crowd in the food court. Tobias and I release hands because we see the initiates sitting in the corner of the room except Levi and that stupid kid John. We walk over to our table and meet Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah , Lynn and Marline talking away.

"Hey guys." I say to everyone as I sit next to Christina everyone stops their conversation and looks at me with a scared look on their faces. Christina points her finger behind me as I turn around I see Max standing there with an angry look on his tall narrow face. " Um … hello Max how can I help you." I even tone.

"Well I ask for you to come to my office but it seems like you didn't have the courage to come up and speak to me the _leader_ of dauntless." His voice boomed over the room and everyone became silent and points there attention to me. I suddenly feel the urge to kick him in his balls because no one can talk to me like that but if I kicked I will probably end up with a bullet in my head. I can't even believe that he said that I didn't have the courage to talk to him.

"Excuse me.." I laugh humorlessly " if I didn't have courage do you think that I would've jumped on and off trains jumped off a 7 story high building climbed the ferris wheel and beat the crap out of Molly? If I didn't have courage do you think I would be dating my initiation instructor?" I snort. His face is bright red with anger and it looks like he is going to have smoke come out his nose and ears. I hear chuckles all around me and a strong but soft comforting arm wrap around my waist.

"Well if you're going to be like that Tris I think I was mistaken…" his words jolted like nails on a chalk boards, I'm starting to get a little nervous but with the warmth of Tobias I am safe. His next words shocked me most of all. "It was only a forgotten mistake if you want to be a leader in the future the position will be still open to you." As he finished his last words everyone was finished staring and back to yelling and eating, Max left and I wanted to leave but instead I sat down and leaned my head on Tobias' shoulder not wanting to eat my lunch.

"Umm what was that about?" Christina interrupts the silence.

"Well Max gave me a letter asking if I wanted to be a leader of Dauntless and to go see him after the tour around the pit, but I didn't go because I didn't want to take the offer so he was a little upset." I told Christina. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up for standing up for myself, I feel glad inside for standing up to him because it will show the initiates that I am tou…. wait they were there when i said that I was dating my instructor and I pointed to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist… oh crap they know but it won't affect us too much because it will make the boys stay away from me. I start to drift off in my own little world and someone starts to shake me i snap my eyes open and see that Uriah yet again is waking me up from my daydreams.

"Hello Tris are you okay! you've been drifting off lately." he says I mumble saying that I am okay but Tobias doesn't think so. He gets up from the table and askes me to come with and I agree. We leave the food court and Tobias links his fingers with mine.

"Tris I'm sorry, thats why I don't want you to be a leader because you'll have to deal with him all day every day and I think that you don't want that to happen after what happen today I don't want him near you. I'm scared that he'll hurt you." His eyes go down and he looks like he's hurt I can't see him like this he can't worry about be like this because when he worries I worry and I don't like it. I touch his shoulder and stand on my tippy-toes and lean in to kiss him just before our lips touch I pull away.

"Tobias please don't worry so much, I love that you care for me but babe It scares me to think that you'll risk your life just to save mine and I can't let that happen… I love you." I don't let him speak I close the space between us and I instantly feel him relax, his hands play around in my hair I put my hands on his waist and we just stand their kissing in the hallway. Then someone behind me comes up and interrupts our moment.

"Hey Sorry I was wondering where the bathrooms were I didn't know you and four were talking." Levi says Wow I'm so glad he didn't catch us making out .

"Hi Levi the bathrooms are over there please leave."I say as calming as I can doesn't seem that I was calm though it sounded like I was going to pounce on him I am still a little upset of what Max said at lunch. "If you don't leave, initiation won't be very fun for you and we will make sure it is horrible for you." I glance over at Tobias and see that he is giving me a look saying that I can back off for awhile. I smile and nod "You know what I'm being too harsh we wont make it horrible I just had a bad lunch thats all."I say sheepishly I didn't mean to be harsh beside Levi was very nice this morning.

"Thats okay Tris I understand everyone has those tough moments." he says calmly and comes closer to me he squeezes me tightly and I hug back the hug was only a 2 second hug so it wasn't a big deal. After Levi leaves Tobias gives me a look.

"What" I say confused.

"Why were you so mean to him he was just asking where the bathrooms were Tris not asking to kiss you!" Tobias says with a disappointment look on his face. I don't like when he treats me like a 5 year old sometimes but I don't want to start a fight, we haven't had a fight in like two months and I don't plan on stopping that.

"I'm sorry I was mean I was just upset that Max could be so mean and obnoxious and I took it out on him I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it." I feel really bad that I got mad at Levi for asking a question, Tobias smiles.

"I know you didn't mean it like that and I shouldn't of gave you a lecture, you are my girlfriend not my daughter." He laughs and I join him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and thanks for liking my first fanfiction **

Chapter 5

We walk into our apartment to get ready for tonights initiation exploration that will happen 30 min's before suppe. We explain the 3 stages of initiation and explain the ranking and how hard it will be to do the 2nd and 3rd stage. This will be my first year of training the initiates and I can't wait but I am sure that I won't be throwing knives at anyone. I go to my drawer and look through all my cloths and pick out a flowy black sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans that have cute designs on the butt pockets. I put my makeup(black eyeliner and mascara ) I look over my shoulder and see that Tobias is sitting on the bed tying his shoes.

"ready hun?" He softly speaks. His eyes look right in mine like he is trying to look for something. "Tris what's the matter?" He really looks concern his look like they are searching for my soul or something like that.

"Yea I'm ready but I feel really bad for getting mad at Levi I just can't believe I did that."I replied with a small smile but I feel really upset.

"Tris it's okay if you want to you can go talk to him during the explanation ceremony I got it." He came closer to me and grabbed my hands and puts them on his shoulders he softly kisses my lips like I'm fragile he moves his hands down to my waist and when he finishes his kiss he pulls away so are faces are inches away from each others. "I love you but we have to get going." He smiles and he leads me through the doorway and down the tunnel to the pit where we wait for the initiates. Minutes pass by and only 2 people are missing Sophie and Myah, I wasn't going to wait any longer so I walked over to Levi and motioned him to follow me as we're walking to the door we get a smart comment from John. I haven't even known him for 24 hours and I already hate him alot.

"Well the two lovebirds are going to spend some 'quality time'." He smirks at his own comment. I just ignore him because that last time someone talked to me about something I blew up in his face. Sophie and Myah are walking down the hallway and see that they both got tattoos of the dauntless symbol.

"Sophie and Myah are late for the ceremony, if you want to know how initiation will work you might want to hurry up." I smile at them I think I'm going to like them they seem very nice.

"Sorry six we just got tattoos and lost track of time." yelled Sophie with a shy voice.

Thats fine I'll be a minute see you guys tomorrow." I yell back I lead levi around the corner and turn on my heels so i'm facing him. I take a few steps back because Levi is a little to close. "I just want to apologize for earlier, I got a letter from Max asking if i wanted to be a leader of dauntless beside him but I refused and then he got mad at me. I'm so sorry for blowing up in your face I know that it's not a good excuse but it's the truth." He nods his head to every word I say I actually like this kid he's really understanding.

"Hey it's okay when you first spoke to me I instantly knew that you were mad because I heard the conversation in the food court, I never saw it because I was in the dorms he was loud i'm surprised that you didn't say anything." Wow I know Max was loud but I didn't know that he was that loud.

"Well thanks for understanding Levi it really means a lot. I actually spoke but I wasn't as loud as he was." I correct him. " so as you are late I'll just tell you what you will miss but I want to ask you one thing, why did you pick dauntless?" I ask curiously.

"Well I didn't fit in it is hard to believe from me being in amity but I was left out nobody would hang out with me and here I already made like 5 friends Myah though we are really close we are almost the same but people actually hung out with her." His eyes fall to the ground and he smiled. I think he has a crush on Myah, thats really cute actually haha. Levi and I talk for about an hour about initiation and we got to know each other a bit more.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and If I don't post for a few days please don't panic I am just resting I am not so well so If I don't post its okay but I will try to post more chapters :) **

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own Divergent. Sorry i haven't up loaded in awhile didn't have assess to a computer this week! I hope that you like chapter 6 next chapter should have a little more drama! **

Chapter 6

After our talk I go back to the pit and go the corner where tobias is talking to us. He looks back and sees my face and smile only a little so he doesn't catch any attention I smile back and I feel a lot better after apologizing to Levi and now that I think of it Myah and I are alike. I reach Tobias at the front of the crowd and join them as he was just finishing his speech.

"OK that is it everyone go for supper and be here at 8:30 in the morning." Tobias exclaims. Everyone marches out of the room except for Myah she comes over and says something that I just smiled.

"Um four, six … um I know you guys are dating so ummm can you help me with something." She asks with a shaky voice. Tobias has a small smile that you can only see if you're up very close to him.

"What do you need help with Myah." I ask her she blushes slightly and her eyes fall to the ground. I instantly know what kind of help she needs. "Wait do you happen to like Levi?" Her eyes shot up and her cheeks go a really dark shade of red. I lean against Tobias because she already knows were dating. I feel him chuckle and I wait for response but she goes quiet. "Myah you can tell us we won't tell him." When I say that she smiles and starts to speak.

"Okay well….. ok I like Levi we have so much in common he gets why I joined dauntless and we bonded.. I just don't want my liking to ruin our friendship." She explains to us. I want to tell her that Levi likes her as well but I don't want to upset him or anything.

"Well just make sure that you don't show you like him _too_ much only a little so then he knows that he can make a move." Laughed Tobias I can't believe he just said that it makes me laugh. she nods and heads toward the door. I turn to Tobias and smile with a huge smile.

"What? Was it something I said?" He chuckles and grabs my hand nonchalantly. We walk together out of the pit and head towards the chasm because we wanted to get some alone time before we went to supper so we take the long way to the food court. We head down the staircase and up the very long path of the chasms tunnels. Tobias and I don't speak for the entire time but I could read his facial expression saying that he had a question or something like that, but I wouldn't know so all that I do is stop and do what I feel like I should do. I step in front of him rest my hands on his shoulders and stand on my tippy toes and kiss him so ever slightly so that we barely touch. I hear some foot steps from the side and as soon as I stop girls come around the tunnel: Sophie and Myah. They stop right in their step because I think they know what we were doing. They start giggling and they come closer to us.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt?" Sophie questions. "I'm sorry, how are you guys?" she nudges my arm and laughs, I can't help but laugh as well but then I start to blush hoping that they don't notices. I look at the girls smile and then look up at Tobias his cheeks just got a light shade of pink.

"Well girls… you didn't intrude you just came at the wrong time thats all." I try to say with a straight face but that doesn't work, the side of my mouth starts to move upwards into a big smile that plasters just below my nose. "So what are you girls up to?" I manage to sneak out of my mouth.

"Well we are trying to find you Tris, I need to talk to you about something that I need help with if you don't mind…..well… umm…" Myah stutters out barely able to finish her sentence. "I don't know how I'm going to make it here in dauntless I don't know how to use a gun and I don't even know what you have to use a knife for. I don't think I should've came here. I asked Sophie what I should do but she said that I should suck it up and do it or come to you, so I came to you." She blurts out fast barely able to hear her but I managed to get something out of it.

"Its okay Myah, I can help you I went through the same thing when I was here" I walk over to her and put both of my hands on her shoulders and put on a straight face "I can help you Myah but only if you want to stay here. Sophie…" I turn my head towards her and beckoned her to come over. " You have to help Myah as well, you understand." Sophie nods her head and grabs Myahs hand and starts to drag her out.

" Come on Myah we have to get you some new clothes before Tris helps you. You have to look fashionable when you're kicking butt!" Sophie squeals as they leave the room.

"Wow she so reminds me of Christina." Tobias explains his face has a light expression on it. I laugh at his comment, I grab his hand and I follow Sophies moves and drag him down the hall to the food court.

**Thanks for reading chapter 6.. Please review :)**


End file.
